


On-Call

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [17]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 8





	On-Call

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Olivia collapsed beside Bryce on the couch in the on-call room. She turned into the less than plush cushion, her legs curling beneath her, “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself!” He offered, drawing his arm around her, shifting her closer. “Long night?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. The warm light of the morning sun shined through the windows caressing her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut, relaxing into his embrace. She had worked the night shift, monitoring her new patient, and was still on-call for a few more hours.

His fingers combed through her hair gently. He could feel her breathing slowing with every stroke. A smile played on his lips as he brushed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Bryce?” His name slipped out quietly like a whisper only meant for him. She nuzzled further into him, wrapping her arm around his chest. “You’re a really great pillow!” 

He tried to suppress the laughter rumbling in his chest. He rested his head on hers, as he drew soft circles mindlessly on her back until she fell asleep. Luckily, he still had some time before his next surgery, because this was somehow more appealing than the aortic valve replacement he had next.


End file.
